Psi Scale
The Psi Scale is used to rate the strength of a Telepath's abilities. Psi Rating P-1 Lowest rating on the Psi Scale, barely registers as telepathic. Abilities rarely extend beyond detecting and blocking low level scans. Psi Corps P-1's were mostly limited to low level administration or medical duties. The Path of Sorrows :Known P-1's ::* Susan Ivanova P-2 Very low rating on the Psi Scale. Psi Corps P-2's were mostly limited to low level administration or medical duties. The Path of Sorrows :Known P-2's ::* P-3 Very low rating on the Psi Scale. :Known P-3's ::* P-4 Low rating on the Psi Scale. :Known P-4's ::* P-5 Low level Psi rating, most common among commercial telepaths. Psi Corps P-5's were mostly limited to doing background interviews, though they can be trained in search and recover, but are limited by proximity. Moments of TransitionAnd the Sky Full of Stars :Known P-5's ::* Lyta Alexander - (before her alteration by the Vorlons) ::* Talia Winters - (before her encounter with Jason Ironheart) P-6 Mid level Psi rating, common among commercial telepaths, sometimes specialising in criminal cases. :Known P-6's ::* John Matheson - Former member of Psi Corps, one of the few telepaths to achieve the rank of Lieutenant in Earthforce. Value Judgements The Path of Sorrows P-7 Mid level Psi rating. :Known P-7's ::* P-8 Mid level Psi rating. A trained P-8 can easily avoid capture by normals by implanting false or misleading thoughts or simply making a person look the other way. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father :Known P-8's ::*Stephen WaltersDark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps P-9 High level Psi rating. P-9's have the ability to sense electronic surveillance. Thirdspace (movie) :Known P-9's ::* P-10 High level Psi rating. All Psi Corps instructors were rated P-10. Known to be proficient and blocking scans and cutting through other telepath's defences. Mind WarThe Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father :Known P-10's ::* Alisa Beldon - Strong P-10. Non-Psi Corps human, last known residence Minbar. Legacies ::* Harriman Gray - Attached to Earthforce Internal Affairs.Eyes (episode)http://www.jmsnews.com/msg.aspx?id=1-14457 - JMS Posting ::* Jonathan Harris - Strong P-10 with multiple personalities disorder. One of his other personalities was P-12. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father ::* Jason Ironheart - (before undergoing Psi Corps experimentation.) Mind War P-11 Very high level Psi rating. Usually Psi Corps Administrators or senior instructors. :Known P-11's ::* Carolyn Sanderson - Strong P-11, possible P-12. Ship of Tears ::* Name Unknown - Rogue Telepath escaped the Corps through the 'underground railroad' that ran through Babylon 5. A Race Through Dark Places P-12 Highest conventional telepath on the Psi Scale. All P-12s that joined the Psi Corps were automatically assigned to the Psi Cops. A trained P-12 is able to detect a ship in Hyperspace by focusing in of the thought waves of the passengers and crew. This is possible over a considerable distance as hyperspace is known to amplify telepathic signals. Phoenix RisingShip of Tears :Known P-12's ::* Alison - Strong P-12, fought for the resistance during the Telepath War. (Deceased) The Path of Sorrows ::* Lauren Ashley - Psi Cop. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father ::* Alfred Bester - Former Psi Cop and wanted war criminal. Mind War ::* Bruder - Psi Cop, served the Corps during the Telepath War. The Path of Sorrows ::* Byron Gordon - Former Psi Cop. (Deceased) Phoenix Rising ::* Jonathan Harris - ("the dark man" multiple personality.) The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father ::* Chen Hikaru - (Deceased) The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father ::* "Mr Jones" The Well of Forever ::* Kelsey - Former Partner of Alfred Bester. (Deceased) Mind War P-13 Not a rating on the scale per se, as much as a label applied to those who display abilities "off the charts", usually through direct artificial manipulation. :Known P-13's ::* Lyta Alexander - (after her alteration by the Vorlons) ::* Jason Ironheart - (after undergoing genetic manipulation and injections of acetylcholine and mutated serotonin by the Psi Corps.) Mind War ::* Talia Winters - (after her encounter with Jason Ironheart)Mind War ::* Kevin Vacit Uncertain The rating of the following telepaths is unknown. ::* Ms. Constance - Commercial teep hired and murdered by Edgars Industries in 2261. Probably P-5. The Exercise of Vital Powers ::* Cynthia - Rogue Telepath. Part of a colony of Telepaths on Babylon 5 in 2262.No Compromises ::* David - Rogue Telepath. Part of a colony of Telepaths on Babylon 5 in 2262.No Compromises ::* Glendora - Human telepath that fought for the Army of Light during the Shadow War. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place ::* Indira - Human telepath assigned to the Pak'ma'ra during the Shadow War. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place ::* Magda - Human telepath assigned to the Pak'ma'ra during the Shadow War. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place ::* Matthew Stoner - A telepath who was briefly married to Talia Winters. His abilities were altered to change him to an empath. (See Soul Mates) ::* Na'Karee - telepath assigned to the Narn Resistance during the Shadow War. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place ::* Peter - Rogue Telepath and a rare Telekinetic. Likely high on the Psi Scale. A Tragedy of Telepaths ::* Rosa - Rogue Telepath. Part of a colony of Telepaths on Babylon 5 in 2262.No Compromises ::* Sarah - Rogue Telepath. Part of a colony of Telepaths on Babylon 5 in 2262.No Compromises ::* Simon - A selective mute former tunnel rat under Mars Dome One. Possibly high Psi scale rating. (Deceased) No Compromises ::* Thomas - Rogue Telepath. Part of a splinter group that took hostages on Babylon 5 in 2262. Likely high on the Psi Scale as he was able to detect Psi Cops arriving in Blue Sector while he was several miles away in Brown Sector. (Deceased) A Tragedy of Telepaths ::* William - Rogue Telepath. Part of a colony of Telepaths on Babylon 5 in 2262.No Compromises References Category:Psi Corps Category:Science